Naughty Hikachan & Kachan
by DGcherrys
Summary: Someone slipped some particular strange pills into Hikaru's drink. These pills were designed to spike up an average teenager's hormones. Haruhi might just find out how far Hikaru's hormones will go. Chapter 6's up!
1. Ch 1 The Incident

**Kyoya's Naughty Experiment**

Today, November the 2nd, or in Mexico the day of the dead for cultural & religious purposes; had been a very straight – forward day for Haruhi. She had A-aced yet another exam, sufficiently in Math, barley. Hikaru & Kaoru had been bothering or in other words teasing her about lacking felinity. Quite frankly it was rather annoying, especially throughout the exam. The poking and snickering had really put her in a bad mood, but she made it through with occasional poking and mockery.

Were they trying to get her kicked out of Ouran or simply straight out trying to annoy her? Her first option was maybe a little over the top, unlike option 2 which was most likely the one. Since, Haruhi recalled had always developed schemes menacing her everyday; terrorizing Tamaki-senpai.

Hikaru's & Kaoru's little devilish schemes had become particularly well… The concept was difficult to explain.

But to put it in simple terms Haruhi had developed an "organizer". In where each of the twins little would be categorized into sections for further-a do. It had taken some time but Haruhi had successfully named each section.

1st section aka: The Teasing Casualty's

2nd section aka: The Oblivious Teasing/Warnings

3rd section aka: The Cherry Poppers

1st section aka: The Teasing Casualty's were everyday teasing for Haruhi with some sense of touch, like when they dragged her off somewhere; as Tamaki-senpai threatened them to let go of "his" innocent pure daughter; although a bit too much exaggerated for Haruhi. Then he would just ramble on, on how they dare touch such innocence with devilish perverted hands etc. She didn't mind all this drama from Tamaki, but dismissed it to the back of her mind, as for Hikaru's & Kaoru's scheme would be categorized as a section 1. This section was non important but an everyday casualty. She would just store this at the back of her mind, collecting more and more for later on, carelessly.

2nd section aka: The Oblivious Teasing/Warnings made Haruhi a bit uncomfortable, but it was always unnoticeable to others and sometimes even herself. This kind of behavior in the twins was common; it was practically their teasing from day to day but with a more serious tone. These behaviors send a warning to Haruhi's mind, signaling a yellow flag. She normally just brushed this kind of stuff away especially coming from the twins. This section did require some intimacy Haruhi did not appreciate at all.

Once when she was walking to the bathroom outside across from her sixth period class; Algebra 1 honors she had been yet again assaulted by her friends. More like sexual harassment than an assault. She had really wanted to go during homeroom, but since her lack of time she had had to hold it in, for 6 classes. But now since she was 6 minutes early to class she had time to do her business. It really wasn't a bother but she had just wanted to get it over with. As she walked she noticed 2 identical shadows, following behind just feet away, but had chosen to ignore them. Haruhi made her way into the bathroom, before yelping when a hand prevented her stall to close. Two orange- headed twins had poked their heads out from behind the stalls smirking mischievously.

Haruhi twitched in annoyance as she tried her best to shut the stall, miserably failing.

"Oi, Haruhi that wasn't nice of you back there to just shrug us off, now was it?" Hikaru said before slipping in followed by his brother, shutting the stall behind them.

These bathrooms were much larger in space than any other bathroom Haruhi had seen, luckily for her she could at least back away 6 and a half feet away from them. Haruhi backed away from her assaulters and sighed annoyed, hiding the fact that this made Haruhi nervous; seeing that no one could intervene, not even Tamaki-senpai. Haruhi backed away until hitting the wall, making her obnoxious. She could already feel them cornering her menacingly. Haruhi opened her huge chocolate orbs to see Hikaru face to face with her only inches away, as he put one hand beside her head, smirking.

"Hikaru will you back up just a bit?" the brunette suggested as she pressed her left side of her cheek to the cold silvery wall. This was quite annoying.

"But why Ha-ru-hi, we want to play," Hikaru whined.

Haruhi blinked clearly frustrated, "Well then go play with Kaoru, I have a class to go to."

"But it's no fun with Kaoru, the things I want to do with you would be tabooed if I were to do it with Kaoru."

Haruhi just sighed, but in the inside she was squirming and smacking Hikaru on the noggin. Since she had just realized what his comment had meant.

Haruhi wasn't too fond of this situation, but she knew how to deal with it.

"Kaoru could you please tell Hikaru to back away a bit it's kind of getting annoying," Haruhi said as she eyed Kaoru demandingly knowing Hikaru would stop at his twin's words.

Kaoru smirked, "But Har-uhi, what if I don't want to?"

Haruhi was taken aback at Kaoru's words. He was always knew when to stop. This wasn't Kaoru at all.

"Well then… Hikaru please move away I have to get to class," Haruhi exclaimed as she tried to squirm out of Hikaru's barrier. Of course just as she had predicted she was unsuccessful.

"But Haruhi we want to play… NOW," That single word echoed in her mind, it was demanding as if she had no choice. At this Haruhi lost all confidence, and tried to somehow make a run for it. This wasn't a very good idea since both had locked the stall and were practically creating a barrier in between her and the outside.

Haruhi was pushed onto the wall forcefully as she let a small gasp escape her. At hearing this instantly, Hikaru smirked causing her to shiver. She noticed a couple of hands going and exploring her sides. Hikaru was on the left Kaoru on the right.

"Hey wait guys! Sto-," Haruhi was cut off by a hand clamping down around her mouth. What were they intending to do?

Haruhi's muffled yells turned into screams as they wondered more throughout "places". Haruhi couldn't believe it. This was really happening…

Haruhi struggled but was soon helpless when her hands were pinned by Hikaru, only needing one, for he knew he was much stronger then Haruhi. Her hands were practically tied down by Hikaru's so her only option left was… No way. There was no way Haruhi was going to stick her foot in between Hikaru's legs. Never… ever.

Haruhi felt Kaoru's hands go up her thighs and down. At this action Haruhi squirmed trying to pry Kaoru's hands off her. But this only seemed to encourage Kaoru more as he inched his way closer in between her thighs. Haruhi growled as she felt Hikaru's free hand run up her side.

Hikaru smirked as he spoke out loudly, "Looks like Ha-ru-hi isn't that all boyish, just look Kaoru she actually has curves."

Kaoru smiled peevishly as he ran his eyes and hand through Haruhi's sides.

"Hm, you're right Hikaru… do you think there might be some other undiscovered feminine part she has?"

"I don't know Kaoru how about we find out?" the smirking twin suggested as he ran his hand near her chest. Haruhi quickly realized what he had meant and muffled some yells through Kaoru's hand.

"Eh, what was that Ha-ru-hi do you want us too?" questioned the older twin as the younger twin inched closer to the right of her body.

Haruhi frowned and tried to remove Kaoru's hand off her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hikaru whispered in her ear hotly before placing his hand at her abdomen and making soft circles around it. Haruhi stopped feeling a warm feeling building up inside her. Haruhi's closed her eyes as Hikaru ran his hand up her rib cage. Suddenly the smallest moan came out of Haruhi's moth barely audible. Hikaru raised an eyebrow questiongly, as he slipped his hand under Haruhi's shirt placing his hand on her chest finally feeling what he had wanted to feel.

Hikaru was surprised; underneath all this clothing she had actually not been flat chested. Sure she wasn't as big as other girls, but he felt what maybe was an a- cup, unfortunately in a pink bra. Hikaru heard yet another moan come out of Haruhi's mouth as he fondled her left side of her chest. Was she actually enjoying this? Hikaru's hand gripped at her left mound again and felt Haruhi growl a bit as she suppressed a moan. He was going to enjoy this.

Haruhi didn't know what was wrong with her why was she moaning? It first felt good then the moan came, was it natural? and as you know Haruhi's mind doesn't work like that. All she could feel was Hikaru's hand on her chest fondling her, as Kaoru's hand moved across throughout her body. She could only see a blur of orange as she felt the pleasure increase as Hikaru's hand moved to her abdomen making small circles around her. Haruhi gasped as she groaned a bit. Kaoru's hand suddenly went up her shirt squeezing her right side of her soft bra.

"Wow, guess Haruhi isn't as flat as cardboard."

"Yeah guess so, well Haru-," suddenly noises behind them made everyone stop abruptly. It sounded more like a shriek than a yell.

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped as they slowly turned around to see… Tamaki popping his head from under the door.

…..

Tamaki froze at the scene unfolding slowly in his mind. To Tamaki this looked like 2 familiar double gangers he knew forcefully touching a certain pure untouched daughter he had. By the looks of it Hikaru had Haruhi's hand pinned up above her head, as his other hand dangerously close to her flower. He also noticed Kaoru's hand up her shirt as his hand covered her mouth seeming as if was to muffle her sound; which was exactly the case. Oh! And poor Haruhi looked dazed, ready to pass out.

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped as Tamaki's eyes burst into flames.

"WHY YOU FILTHY DOUBLE GANGERS HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SWEET INNOCENT DAUGHTER, WITH YOUR FILTHY PERVERTED HANDS!"

"We could explain-," the twins said as one as they quickly took out their hands from under Haruhi's shirt, mouth, abdomen, and hands.

Tamaki slipped out from under the door, but seconds later kicked down the door with no struggle.

"Wait bo-," the twins were cut as Tamaki took out a bat from behind him, practically breathing out fire.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEN!"

The twins made a run for it, successfully passing Tamaki and his metal bat barley. But just as they left they winked at Haruhi.

Tamaki caught this and yelled at the top of his lungs, "COME HERE YOU FILTHY PERVERTED TWINS! HOW DARE YOU WINK AT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

By then Tamaki had trailed off chasing after the twins furiously wanting to rip their heads off.

Haruhi still remembered this day, like it was just yesterday. This was categorized as a section two although she knew it was to be in section 3. She had not had much contact with them after the incident for Tamaki was almost 24/7 with her although sometimes he had to be dragged out by Kyoya for he was not to skip classes to be in Haruhi's.

Right at this moment she was headed to the library to check out books for a research paper, her perverted sex Ed teacher had assigned her to do on the reproductive system. She had already started her paper but just needed a few touches.

Haruhi had noticed something strange going on with Hikaru. He had been panting heavily almost all the classes he had with her so far since the incident. Haruhi didn't know if he had a medical problem or something… but she was determined to find out what was the cause of his heavy panting.

Little did Haruhi know as she walked down to the library someone was following. His panting was beginning to spike up, almost noticeable.

If only Haruhi knew who was following, and what his intentions were, if only she had known the person behind this whole act, behind this whole scheme. If only she had known sooner she wouldn't have had to face the ultimate challenge harder than any test she had ever taken.

An experiment that could ruin her life.

A scheme that could ruin her friendship with the twins.

Something that would involve losing her innocence, or losing her friendship.

If only she had known…

**To be continued**... please review( _ ) sorry if i have grammar errors, forgive me! well see ya!

-DGcherrys out


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoya's mistake

**Well, I thank all my reviewers for this next chapter! It might be a bit short so SORRY! Thank You for the inspiration: it's all because of you guys. I'm just a starter so I really don't mind a couple of reviews, because each of them is precious to me like water and food to a hobo! So Thank You!**

**Here I go…**

Haruhi skimmed through several sections of books, but still she couldn't find the damn R section. After all, this Library was huge, like a jungle. She was like the smallest organism there could be. Her teacher had given her an hour to complete her task, which was rather generous of him. But he must have meant something else, if he had given her a full hour. Haruhi didn't even want to think about it. She swore the R section had been right here, unless it was removed or something, but there was no need to worry she had a full hour.

Haruhi walked deeper into the jungle unknowing of her predator following right behind; yards away.

. . .

Haruhi sighed annoyed, about fifteen minutes had passed and still no luck she had literally run through the Library, throughout those 15 minutes. She was exhausted but she remembered her duties and those at home; she still had groceries to do and school to get over with.

"Rich bastards they just had to make their library humongous, like the rest of the school," Haruhi exclaimed irritated, sliding down on what seemed the end of the library's wall.

Haruhi frowned recalling the past event just a couple of days ago. Their unnecessary harassment was becoming tenser. It was about time their hormones would start acting up. But why towards her, just because of that incident would be total crap.

When it came to love Haruhi Fujiyoka was dumbfounded. She never really understood it, but was this… the start of…

"No it's just their damn hormones that all," Haruhi mumbled snapping out of her thoughts. The brunette groaned involuntary, wanting to think quietly. But not even this library nor the others were quiet. You could hear the laughter still going on from the other side of the library; although it was faint.

'Mom I think I got lost again.' Haruhi smiled as she remembered all those times she had tried to go to her public library all by herself even though she was five. She really did want to start becoming independent.

Haruhi moaned feeling like a corpse on getting nothing accomplished. She was really fed up, as she rested her head against the velvet pink wall.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt a hand on her shoulder rest itself. Haruhi flinched and was soon on her feet milliseconds later. But her assaulter was quicker. She was just about to turn around when a hand laid itself around her eyes. They were cool and almost ice struck but yet they had some sympathy to them. The hand was removed from her shoulder to wrap itself kindly around her waist. Haruhi stiffened feeling her assaulter's hot breath on her neck.

"Ha-ru-hi no need to get so tense all of a sudden, it's just me, your owner my toy," the voice explained murmuring into her neck. Haruhi's mind processed all what had just been said to her and sighed, a bit relieved but uncomfortable.

"Hikaru I'm not your toy and please stop that, it's annoying," Haruhi said as she frowned at his behavior.

Hikaru put on that creepy smirk, which always intimidated her. The brunette shivered and seemed to shrink.

"I have work to do I'm busy, so please leave," Haruhi sighed clearly annoyed.

"Didn't look like you were," Hikaru whispered sounding inpatient barely noticeable.

"Well I am now so let go, I have to work," the brunette said running out of patience.

"But Haruhi I want play."

Haruhi remembered the last time he said that. Haruhi growled obviously making it noticeable.

"No way in hell."

The brunette was not just about to "play" with him.

"But didn't you enjoy my little game from last time Har-uhi?" chimed the twin into her ear.

Haruhi turned a very light pink shade of pink, but quickly shook it off before he could see.

"How about you play this girl with some of your fan girls, I bet they be dying of "love"?" Haruhi questioned.

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of obedient girls," Hikaru said into her ear slowly nipping at it. It somehow felt good to Haruhi but it made her sick, how she could have this feeling toward her friend, especially him. She wasn't about to let some sill feeling get in her way, she wasn't a toy just to play with and then throw away. No. She was no one's, **not even Hikaru's**.

"Let go Hikaru," Haruhi warned as she struggled against him and his grip.

Instead of complying with her wishes, Hikaru dipped his head into the crack of Haruhi's neck to her collarbone; making her expose her neck. Haruhi gasped at what he did next. Hikaru licked Haruhi's collarbone with the tip of his tongue enjoying her taste. Hikaru smiled liking the shocked expression on her face finally letting her see what he felt. He continued as he pressed her against the wall.

This was way better than he had ever had, with any other girl. He was the dominant one her, he always was but this was way better. He liked a challenge a tough one at that.

Hikaru removed his hand from her eyes let her see. Haruhi eyed him suspiciously.

Haruhi breathed out, "H-Hikaru?"

How could he? How could he ruin their friendship, just because of his hormones? This was wrong this could ruin everything, even her friendship with Kaoru. She didn't want this. No…

Haruhi struggled with his arm around her waist but failed. There was really nothing she could do especially since she was pinned against the wall; no one could hear her over the racket on the other side.

"Stop it Hikaru it hurts-s," eyeing Hikaru sucking in her collarbone, he abruptly stopped and grinned.

"Nervous aren't we Haruhi?" questioned Hikaru nibbling on her neck before liking up to her cheek at a gaping Haruhi struggling against him, for his sake and Kaoru's.

'No not there.' Haruhi swayed to her sides trying to escape his grasp as his lips came closer to her own. Haruhi pulled her face as far as away as she possibly could from Hikaru's, as she tried to ignore her quivering upper lip.

"Hikaru there are plenty of other girls you could do this with, but not me!"

"You think so Haruhi?" The orange head asked but didn't wait for her response, before turning her around to face him completely. He lifted Haruhi against the wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Now this Kaoru would kill me for, but I can't help myself," The boy exclaimed before unbuttoning her school uniform. At this Haruhi took action. She had an advantage now. She didn't want to hurt Hikaru but it was for the best.

Haruhi raised her hand as Hikaru had just finished the last button and brought it back down.

SLAP

It was almost as it echoed throughout the whole library.

"Stop Hikaru!"

Haruhi stared at his cheek now beating a slight red.

"Now Haruhi that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Hikaru whispered as he let her down.

Haruhi felt guiltiness was over her as she saw the frown on his face.

Hikaru pushed to one of the library corners, suddenly.

"That's what I like about you Haruhi you're… different," Hikaru said as he smiled, reaching for her unbuttoned shirt.

"Hey what are you-," Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru buttoning her school uniform. Haruhi was shocked but touched by his actions. Haruhi stared into his golden cat-like eyes. Hikaru raised an eyebrow uncomfortably at her staring.

"Geesh, Haruhi I know I'm hot but seriously what's with the staring?"

Haruhi twitched in annoyance.

"It's not that!"

"But um Hikaru Thank you… for stopping," Haruhi smiled.

"Sure," Hikaru responded looking away.

"Just to prove how thankful I am Hikaru I'll give you a hug, just like we always do," Haruhi said outstretching her hands for him, giving him one of her rare smiles.

Hikaru didn't seem to budge. This pissed Haruhi a lot.

"Fine I'll do it," she growled as she wrapped her arms around his neck kindly. He was no longer an ice popsicle, he felt warm in many ways. Haruhi wanted to melt into his arms but knew better. Suddenly she felt Hikaru's hand wrap themselves around her waist. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened as large as saucers.

PANT.

Haruhi stiffened; there it was again the panting. This time it felt even heavier.

"Haruhi," Hikaru seemed to groan.

"Haruhi squirmed feeling hot all of a sudden.

At her action she felt Hikaru's panting become even heavier than before.

"Stop that," she heard Hikaru growl painfully into her ear.

Stop what. She didn't understand just because she was moving around didn't mean she would stop… whatever he wanted her to stop.

Haruhi accidently brushed up against Hikaru's hips ever so slightly causing him to bring their bodies even closer to hers. It seemed as he wanted to glue his waist with her because she could feel every inch of Hikaru's hips being connected with hers. It felt weird, in a good way.

"HARUHI, PLEASE STOP," Hikaru yelled tipping his head upwards groaning uncontrollably. Haruhi panicked what was she doing wrong?

"Ah, it hurts like hell, but feels so good," Hikaru moaned.

Hikaru closed his eyes panting heavily and reopened them, to have something clouding his judgment. His eyes were clouded with something Haruhi didn't know. It seemed desperate, hungry.

"The hell with it," Hikaru said as he moaned uncontrollably, making Haruhi lay down on the ground. He didn't care anymore it felt too good, but so painful.

"H-Hikaru?"

Hikaru ignored Haruhi's word to concentrate to get what he wanted. He opened Haruhi's legs filling in the space in between them.

"Damn, this feels so much better," Hikaru exclaimed.

Haruhi realized what he was doing a little too late now but gasped.

He wasn't really going to… He was!

Hikaru pushed in-between her legs wanting friction in-between him and her. Hikaru moaned rocking against her, slowly increasing his movements by the second. Haruhi felt something poking at her, and realized what it was.

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING.

But then again she didn't have a boy in-between her legs rubbing in-between her legs… Who was she kidding?

Haruhi eyes widened as Hikaru's movements caused something inside her to feel warm. Something in her abdomen felt good, it was starting to feel hot. She the felt the need of more pressure to reach something wonderful. A moan slipped out of Hikaru's mouth followed by one from Haruhi. Hikaru opened his eyes lustfully seeing the girl under him enjoying this as much as he was.

"Feels good doesn't it Ha-ru-hi," Hikaru panted as he rocked in between her faster. Haruhi tipped her head upwards feeling her new level of heaven.

"AHH," Haruhi yelled into Hikaru's uniform feeling the knot in her stomach burst.

"Hikaru," Haruhi moaned feeling the warmness spread throughout her body. Then she saw stars. It felt unbelievable, she knew it was wrong but her judgment was clouded by lust.

Hikaru finally was relieved of some of his burden, he knew he shouldn't have done it but he was as horny as hell, for some apparent reason. Why did it have to be towards Haruhi?

"WHAT THE HELL, HIKARU?" said a voice who in front of them.

Haruhi looked up to see Kaoru Hitachiin, dumb struck as he saw the scene.

Kaoru twitched examining Hikaru's position in between Haruhi's legs. Haruhi seemed to be high on who knows on what, and Hikaru Horny still as hell. He could tell by his eyes they were dark and possessive.

"It's that you Ka-Chan?" questioned the brunette drunk fully obviously not herself.

Kaoru glanced at his brother questiongly, but he shrugged clearly frustrated about his interruptance.

Hikaru got off Haruhi as she swayed to her feet toward Kaoru. She took his tie in her hands leaning him in for a kiss. Hikaru quickly caught this and cursed heading for Haruhi.

"Hell no Haruhi," Hikaru said eyeing her taking her chin in his fingers. Kaoru just seemed to frown in disappointment.

"Fine," Haruhi said suddenly sounding like her old regular self.

There was an uncomfortable silence, when suddenly Kaoru broke it.

"What were you guys doing," Kaoru said asking the most obvious question.

Haruhi turned shades of cherry red. Hikaru just looked at the velvet ground.

"No need to answer that, I already know."

Tap, Tap, Tap.

There suddenly was Kyoya scribbling things in his notebook before abruptly shutting it with a loud snap. He seemed to smile a bit.

"So it does work?"

"Huh?" Both the twins asked in unison followed by Haruhi.

"Excellent, My family's product does work, and very fine at that," Kyoya said adjusting his glasses a small smile on his lips.

"You're what?" The twins asked confused.

Kyoya sighed.

"Let me explain, well to put it in a simple way, I'll start from the beginning.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Seems like you understand Haruhi very well."

Haruhi pointed her finger at Kyoya, "Y-Y-You didn't!"

"Yes," Kyoya smiled at her, "I did."

"Hello we don't understand, can someone tell us what's happening?" The twins yelled, frustrated trying to understand.

"Well, you see just a couple of days I… might have slipped some pills into your drink Hikaru. These particular pills my family had in store for quite a while, a product designed just for teenagers. A product in which the average teenager's hormones would spike up if you knows what I mean Hikaru," Kyoya exclaimed pointing at Hikaru's pants. Hikaru looked down and turned red.

"As you see my family's product is designed for that, now that it's been tested might as just tell my family."

"You mean y-you put that in Hikaru's drink and now he'll be hormonal for the rest of the week."

"It depends on how the customer's body reacts to it. And by the looks of it Hikaru's body is acting gracefully to it, better than expected actually."

Haruhi questioned, "How long does it last?"

"Only till the customer has intercourse of course… maybe," Kyoya said.

Haruhi twitched as Hikaru and Kaoru passed out.

"Oh and that's not the worst part. They might not be satisfied after they have intercourse."

"Wait what do you mean they?"

"Well… I might have put some in Kaoru's drink as well."

Haruhi twitched, "When was that?"

"Today," Kyoya answered.

"Oh and by the way since now probably all their hormones are being directed towards you you'll most likely have to have intercourse with them, whether you want it or not.

'Mom I think I'm in trouble'

**Cliff hanger. Please critizyse (I spelled that wrong dangit) I this chapter all today so if it's bad forgive me because I was really excited to post the next chapter up again. Next chapter talks about the consequences of Kyoyas's little "mistake." It will make much more e sense next chapter so don't worry. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and**

**Review!**


	3. Ch 3 The explanation

Haruhi stared at Kyoya in disbelief.

"Did you ever think what would happen if your family's product, didn't satisfy their needs?"

Kyoya removed his glasses and pretended to clean them, ignoring Haruhi's question. The brunette twitched yet again, he hadn't even thought about that.

"Y-You mean you didn't think of the consequences?" whispered Haruhi lowering her gaze to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Well, you see this is an experiment and the probability of them not satisfying their needs is high," Kyoya said putting back his glasses on looking at her contently.

"You mean…-Well than what am I going to do if they're not satisfied?"

"Eh, well that's the funny part, you see Haruhi."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FUNNY PART?"

"Um… well then Haruhi if they're needs are not satisfied then-" Kyoya put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder before spreading a very amused smile on his face, "I wish you luck, because for the next month of your commoner life; it will be filled with intercourse and pleasure in so many erotic ways. Especially with the twins, I bet they can come up with just about any position-"

"STOP BIENG EROTIC!"

Haruhi paced back and forth feeling anxiety rise in her. She stopped and glared at Kyoya before explaining her problem, "But what if I don't want to have sex with them?"

"Ah, in that case they'll have to find another female capable of making them feel the same way, but the chances of that are one in an a thousand, besides-" Kyoya chuckled, "If you refuse to have intercourse with them, they'll just get more excited, they like them feisty."

Haruhi sighed, this was bull.

"Both ways; their hormones are being directed towards you… and even if they go and have sex with another person, they'll just feel even more hormonal towards you," explained Kyoya recording this in his notebook.

"So most likely, you either have sex with them the good way, or the bad way, meaning your virginity is forcefully taken away," Kyoya said observing the brunette.

Haruhi just stared at Hikaru and Kaoru, "They would never do that!"

Kyoya smirked, "Think again, these pills have a strong effect that can cloud their judgments, if you want to take that risk go ahead, you might regret it."

Haruhi bit her tongue; deep inside her she too had doubts.

"I'm not going to lose my virginity that easily, so of course** I'll put up a fight before I even give in!**" explained the brunette darkly, she wasn't about to lose her innocence that easily.

"Well, then this should be interesting," Kyoya laughed.

"Also Haruhi, this in between you and me and of courses them, no one is to hear about this; not even Tamaki or I'd gladly increase your debt. Just imagine the look on Tamaki's face when he finds out," Kyoya said before shivering for the first time.

Haruhi imagined Tamaki with a metal bat, ready to kill the twins before they even touched his precious daughter. He could live with murder, for his beloved daughter!

Haruhi shivered at the thought too.

"Fine, Also one more question," Haruhi said turning shades of pink.

Haruhi struggled to say this but she did, "J-Just in case I need b-birth c-control p-pills, and maybe a pair of you know what Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled, "Sure Haruhi, I have no problem getting any of what **YOU'LL** need."

"It's just in case, stop being perverted!"Argued Haruhi; not wanting to accidently end up pregnant with the **twin's twins**. Now that would be a handful, having to deal with Hikaru and Kaoru and their sons which would most likely be twins!

"I'll have your things by tomorrow, in the mean time try not to have sex with either one of them," smirked Kyoya at the angry brunette.

"Like I would!"

"That's not what you said when Hikaru was in between your legs," Kyoya said amused.

Haruhi turned red as a cherry and spat back at Kyoya, "Shut up."

Kyoya just sighed and gathered his things turning his back to Haruhi.

"Well we should be going, shouldn't we?" Kyoya waved at her to start walking.

"But, what about Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi questioned pointing at her soon to be lovers.

"They'll be up any moment, it was just shock getting to them, that's why they passed out," Kyoya said leaving.

"Fine, let's go," said Haruhi before departing with Kyoya.

'So is this fate trying to tell me something mom?'

'Because if it is, my fate isn't going anywhere good'

'Or is it?'

**Sorry if I have grammar errors, it's just I'm so excited and I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER! FORGIVE ME! OH AND REVIEW!**


	4. ch 4 the Effect starting

**Naughty Hika-chan & Ka-chan ch. 4 The Effect of the drugs**

Haruhi looked up at the sky, the clouds looked beautiful today. They were white and puffy, showing no signs of thunder or rain, gladly. The brunette just smiled up at the clouds until it all came back down crashing down on her on her high spirits.

All of what had happened yesterday came fluttering back, making Haruhi groan. Today had started out good, but now she had a pair of identical problems, and they were **hormonal** for **her**! Why? Out of all the days, had it been that Kyoya had put those pills in their drinks, and why them?

He had probably planned this, step for step already. The nerve of him! Haruhi sighed. Would the drug take effect today? It had yesterday, but that wasn't even half of its effect, only about one-fourths maybe. Haruhi shivered at the thought, what about today?

Haruhi lowered her gaze to the cement sidewalk. If Kyoya had warned her about this, than he had actually been serious. Therefore, **she** had to take this serious if not the consequences might be fatal. But right now, she was plain annoyed.

The last thing she needed was Hikaru and Kaoru screwing a girl in the janitor's closet. That would disturb her for the rest of her life! Actually even go as far as scarring her. The images in her mind would make her have nightmares for the rest of her naps.

Haruhi just sighed as she walked to school, since her dad had crashed the car. Their car wasn't even fancy like those rich bastards but it worked for its purpose. But now that her dad had bashed their car just because apparently someone had called him an ugly woman, she had no mode of transportation. Haruhi face palmed herself, how could this had, had happened. She had to get up early, walk to school (not to mention over a mile away), and now she had a pair of hormonal twins on her tail. How could her luck possibly get any worse?

Haruhi saw on her horizon, a wealthy looking school come up. She was just a couple of hundred feet away. She had thought she would probably be late, but it was actually kind of early. This to Haruhi's luck was splendid.

A couple of minutes later Haruhi arrived at her academy and entered peacefully inside feeling a cool atmosphere surround her. Haruhi walked to class down the large hallways, as she hummed quietly. Everything so far had gone right, but she had bad feelings at the pit of her stomach. She shrugged it off and entered her homeroom class to see everyone socializing as normal. At least everyone was fine. Haruhi walked to her seat in between the twins and sat down, noticing both weren't here.

Something was wrong. They had never skipped out on homeroom or missed any days of school. She wondered what had happened.

Haruhi bit her lip, she had twenty minutes of homeroom class left to go and search for them if they were around, but what if she were to get caught? Haruhi mind thought and came to a decision. They were her friends so she might as well go and look around for a couple of minutes.

Haruhi sneaked out of her homeroom and closed the door behind her, where was she to search first? Well, there were the bathrooms, the "music room," the cafeteria, not to mention the exaggerated large gym stadium/room. She only had twenty minutes so might as well hurry.

Haruhi searched hallways, running up and down one after another. The bathrooms were empty as well, so as the music room. The only thing she found there was Tamaki drooling on the seats sleeping as Kyoya gave her a wink of comprehension. Rich bastard had, had this all planned all along, she bet her life on it.

Haruhi looked at the cafeteria, but was only greeted by a teacher, who she scurried off before he saw her. The gym had also been full of teachers, must be a meeting day for them or something. Haruhi ran down some more hallways before collapsing in a deserted looking place. She gave up; there was no way she would ever find them. Haruhi looked around the dark corner to meet with a pair of cat-like eyes examining her, shocked.

Haruhi grinned as she found Kaoru Hitachiin, near a dark corner. She went up to Kaoru suspiciously as he almost sweat bullets.

"Hey Kaoru… where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru just inched away from her before stuttering.

"Um… well, you see… he's ….in um… well it's kind of hard to explain," exclaimed Kaoru before the brunette heard a moan.

Huh?

"Did you just hear that?" questioned the brunette examining her surroundings, eyeing Kaoru suspiciously moving around to observe.

"Your hearing thing Haruhi, come on lets go to class," said Kaoru trying to guide her away from the dark corner.

Another high moan came from behind Kaoru. Haruhi glared at Kaoru before going back to the dark corner. Haruhi touched the wall feeling for something at all. She did this for a couple of minutes before she felt a door knob and tried to turn it open, but Kaoru stopped her.

"Um… you…probably don't want to open that," Kaoru said scratching behind his ear smiling nervously at her. Haruhi stared at Kaoru, and then the questions came.

"What's in there? Where's Hikaru? How come you don't want me to open the door? Are you hiding something? Did something happen? Is Hikaru okay? Why aren't you answering any of my questions, Kaoru?"

Kaoru just stood there gaping at Haruhi astounded at how the cross-dresser could talk so fast.

Suddenly Haruhi heard a scream and a very low groan come from inside the door. It sounded lustful and pleasurable, but with no satisfaction. Moans, groans, yells, shriek, yelps, shouts, and screams were suddenly heard from inside the door as Haruhi felt the walls bang as loud as they could. It stopped after a couple of minutes.

Kaoru twitched as so did Haruhi.

"What the hell was that, Kaoru," whispered Haruhi as the wall gave one last bang vibrating through her too.

Kaoru just flinched before speaking, "So this'll be how horny I'll be."

Haruhi's eyebrow slowly made its way up, 'what.'

"Wait what are you talking about, Kaoru?" a confused Haruhi said placing a hand on his shoulder shaking him out of his trance.

"Uh…it's just that ….Hikaru… he's …in-"

Kaoru didn't get to finish for, the door burst open. Haruhi's eyes widened as a girl burst out, cheeks as red as who knows running away completely embarrassed. She was sweating and sticky her clothes looked like if they were put in a hurry. The girl ran out of the corner exhausted.

Haruhi just looked around at Kaoru in awe. Was she dreaming?

"Hey, Kaoru it didn't work I think I need another one," said a panting voice from behind Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around as he jaw dropped to the ground, Oh hell no!

There in front of Haruhi, was practically a naked Hikaru. He had his pant's zipper down, his shirt was fully unbuttoned revealing his heaving chest. Haruhi stared at Hikaru's pants, they were practically unzipped making them baggy, and she could see…

No way….

Was it that big?….

The bulge in Hikaru's pants was astounding. Haruhi turned the reddest shade you could ever think of. She covered her mouth from screaming in embarrassment as Hikaru smirked lustfully at her.

"Kaoru… do you mean,"-Haruhi pointed at the panting Hikaru at the direction the girl went running to, "that they were having… well… doing it!"

Kaoru scratched behind his head, "That's actually the sixth one now."

Haruhi nearly fainted. How horny could he get?

"Kaoru, EXPLAIN!"demanded a very confused Haruhi pointing at Hikaru.

"Well, actually that's a very funny part, well you see, you know the drug Kyoya put in Hikaru's drink, well its acting up very effectively."

"I didn't know what to do, so here we are," Kaoru said ashamed.

"You're practically selling your brother's body, if you haven't noticed!" yelled Haruhi.

"Actually, he is! He's been dragging girls her for the past thirty minutes, on his own, I've just been seeing," said one mischievous Kaoru.

Haruhi just face palmed herself yet again before going straight to Hikaru observing him.

"Haruhi that might not be a good idea," warned Kaoru reminding her, what Kyoya had said, each time he would have intercourse with another girl, they would end up even more hormonal than before.

Haruhi flinched Hikaru grinned at her lustfully.

'_Remember their hormones will be directed towards you'_ echoed Kyoya's echoed voice before Hikaru's panting heightened.

"Haruhi…" groaned Hikaru before he reached towards the brunette, Kaoru quickly caught this and pulled Haruhi away from Hikaru. Hikaru growled in disagreement as he kept panting trying not to lose his sanity.

"Once he gets a hold of you, there's no going back. He's not going to let go, so I suggest not letting Hikaru touch you," whispered Kaoru into her ear.

Haruhi's mind processed this through her mind and nodded in understand meant.

"What we do with Hikaru? I mean if he's going to be this horny all day there's no way we can stop him from ravishing another girl," Haruhi said.

"Well we do this…." Explained Kaoru as he ran to a random girl and pushed her in with Hikaru. Kaoru shut the door, but Haruhi caught her name slip out of Hikaru's lips just before Kaoru shut the door.

Haruhi cringed in sadness as she knew that the only one Hikaru wanted was her. But after a couple of seconds the moans and groans could be heard again. This made Haruhi feel sick.

Was it jealousy?

Haruhi just sighed before she gasped. Kaoru started panting heavily as he groaned.

"It's okay Haruhi I can hold it… for a couple of more hours, but the feeling towards you is eating at me quickly, I think I might need a girl. But when you're here the feeling at the pit of my stomach rises."

"Damn, the effects of this drugs are strong, I think by tomorrow we won't be able to hold it against you," said Kaoru as he smiled lustfully, trying to control it.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"It's fine… but um… your friend is getting noticeable," said a blushing Haruhi pointing at the front of his pants.

"It's okay… actually you know what… that girl inside with Hikaru is about to have a threesome… wait…NO! Oh god, this is really painful," said a panting Kaoru.

"Well, um Haruhi you know what, to spare a girl, I'm going to the bathroom and jack off," groaned Kaoru shamefully, before running to the bathroom.

"If it's this bad, what am I going to do? This is only the second day," whispered a sad Haruhi remembering Hikaru whisper out her name. She was causing them so much pain. They were doing this to spare her virginity for as long as possible.

Maybe it was time… she did something for them…

**Okay, I know it was short but… I still don't have an excuse. So what did you think? Was it bad or good? Review.**

**Oh and suggestions are appreciated!**

**Thank you for the REVIEWSS LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW.**

**COME ON DON'T BE LAZY, EVEN IF YOU AREN'T LOGGED IN!**

**Be my hero, you can do it!**


	5. Ch 5 The love doctor?

Haruhi could smell it, as so could the other students. The stench was really noticeable, that even the teacher cringed at the air cautiously flapping it around. Luckily, the teacher didn't know who or why the unpleasant smell was there, except for Haruhi.

She to cringed at the heavy atmosphere; she knew was filled with lust and desire. Everywhere she went she felt those cat-like eyes following her, lustfully. She observed this over half a dozen times. She knew they desired her more than anything, but she couldn't just have intercourse with them that easy. They were her best friends for crying out loud, she just couldn't do it. The consequences could be vital, if not careful. She knew it would mean losing her innocence and putting their friendship on the scarlet thread line. This could be the end of their friendship. Haruhi didn't want that of course. She just wanted it to all end.

But how would you do that? Kyoya had put drugs in their drinks. It was un-reversible. The drugs acted on the host's body's reactions and feelings towards… the person they… most… desired.

Haruhi snapped, that meant, they had, had a desire for her before the effect of the pills. Haruhi looked out the window of her classroom. What would she do? She couldn't bear to live with the fact that they had intercourse with other girls. Was she jealous?

Haruhi sighed, when it came to love and intercourse, she was a helpless little duck sitting helplessly, as her predators drew closer. Soon she would have to make a choice like Kyoya had said. It was either the easy or hard way. Kyoya had been such a bastard in putting her in this kind of situation.

Haruhi needed to plan something. Who was she kidding she couldn't just lie at her desk not enduring what the twins were enduring, she wasn't that selfish. Kyoya had given her a pack of birth control pills today; she really hadn't taken one at all. That was her only source of protection, so she should have, but she was too busy with her heads in the clouds thinking about Kaoru & Hikaru.

All day they had been sexually involved in so many courses, it had made Haruhi revolt against it. First she had tried to stop Hikaru from walking into the girl's bathroom and taking as many girls he could grab.

"_Hikaru, stop, you don't have to do this," Haruhi said blocking the girl's bathroom. Hikaru just scoffed and stared at her, before lustfully taking her into an embrace. She felt Hikaru's infamous smirk form at her ear as he nipped at her ear making her twitch in anticipation. _

"_Well then, how about you produce some pleasure for me, Ha-ru-hi," Hikaru whispered hotly in her ear as he started to pant harder against her, groaning in pain from the pill's effects taking a toll on him._

_Haruhi just frowned, "Hikaru I told you I can't-"_

"_Hikaru come on, she doesn't want to, leave her be," Kaoru said eyeing her, noticeably struggling not to follow his brother's example. Hikaru frowned and nibbled on Haruhi before attacking her collarbone. Haruhi just flinched when he grazed his sharp teeth over her skin._

_Hikaru lifted his head upwards and faced Kaoru, "Although my body says not to share, my feelings say another thing. Kaoru, I know you want Haruhi as much as I do it's just that you're more considerable of her feelings, now isn't it?"_

_Kaoru just stared at the ground letting a small 'ah' out. _

"_I have more self control than you right now, but just because Kyoya put the pills in my drink a day after Kaoru, and I'm not going to do what Haruhi doesn't want me to," said Kaoru examining Hikaru._

_Hikaru scowled and let go of Haruhi, "Well, then… don't blame me if I get her first, Kaoru."_

_Then the eldest twin departed to the girl's bathroom. Haruhi just stared at his leaving form and nearly broke down when the girl's came out squealing immediately, just as the last one left, the unknown girl with long flowing blonde hair was grabbed by the collar, by Hikaru's hand forcing her back into the bathroom. Just as the door was slammed shut she heard, "You're going to be my fake Haruhi."_

_Kaoru apparently heard this and forced a smile on his face, "Don't worry we're going to be fine."_

_Haruhi knew he was lying but smiled sadly. _

"_Tell Hikaru I'm sorry, oh and here's for looking after me-" Haruhi stood on her tipi-toes and pecked Kaoru on the cheek, knowing she could never do this again without them losing control- "Thank you Kaoru."_

_Kaoru turned pink and murmured, "No problem."_

Haruhi sighed why couldn't things be simple as just a peck on a cheek. Oh yeah because Kyoya _**just had to**_ put hormone pills in their drinks, Hikaru had already given in to lust, but Kaoru hadn't; at least for today. Right that was why.

X x X

He had done this for a reason. Not just to bother and bring amusement to him, but to help them realize their feelings for each other because he knew they would never admit it; for they were all smart but dumb when it came to love. But not now would they have to deal with their feelings for each other, but their hormones. This was the perfect crucial challenge on any friendship. This is what they needed. Although it went against Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi (even though he's too dumb to even realize) it was for Hikaru and Kaoru. They deserved her more than Tamaki, although Tamaki did have strong loving feelings towards her. He just couldn't have the twins suffer, when Tamaki finally realized his feelings for her. They were a vital to the host club activities and payments, so their depression would affect the host club payments.

Haruhi was a bright girl but not when it came to love. That's why he was here. Kyoya Otori aka the love doctor.

He was here

To

Make

Haruhi

Fall

For

Hikaru

Kaoru

**Sorry if it was short but next chapter will have some "lemons" so hehe XD. Please stay with me! I'm sorry that I updated late, it was ONLY BECAUSE OF MY LITTLE SISTER THAT RUINED MY WI-FI INTERNET! I AM SO SORRY BUT BLAME MY SISTER. IF YOU MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT THE "LEMON SHOULD BE LIKE, PLEASE TELL ME! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Oh and it came to my attention by one of my reviewers that Haruhi is OC! Do you guys think its OC? Please tell me! This is my 1****st**** fan fiction I have ever written so please tell me what I need to improve on!**

**Review, if YOU THINK HIKARU AND KAORU ARE SEXY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter I feel awesome! You guys you shouldn't have, now I'm blushing:/D Thank you so much, okay the lemon will be divided into three parts okay? Sorry if you guys wanted it this chapter, but I have big arrangements for the lemon! So please bear with me I want to make this lemon an awesome one! So here's part one! **

Haruhi sighed as she walked through the large gates of Ouran to her abode. Kaoru and Hikaru had looked strained with stress today. At the host club it was noticeably affecting their work. Kyoya had been strict with their new behavior and had told them to get their act together or else. The twins took that as a warning on Tamaki finding out and concentrated on their act fiercely, but not without giving lustful stares at their clients; occasionally nibbling and whispering more than they should have. She remembered seeing Kaoru trying to hold back but even he couldn't stop himself from having a couple of slip ups. Haruhi had just frowned feeling sick to her stomach. This really was bugging her but… it was her fault after all, but it was mostly KYOYA'S, the damn pill sneaker! If she ever found any of those pills, she would instinctively put them in his client's glasses of afternoon tea. Let's see how the damn shadow king would handle a situation LIKE THIS.

Haruhi looked up at the ashen swollen clouds biting her lower her lip feeling apprehensive, "Mom, what do I do?" Haruhi stared into the darkening clouds, soon hurrying down the footway knowing there was a thunderstorm to come. She really wasn't looking forward to the evening now.

The brunette made her way down at the side of the sidewalk and leaped at the sight of a pond filled with fresh mud, but slipped at the last second, Haruhi gasped and landed face plant on the dirt ground; as for her pants, they were now successfully smothered with mud and muck. Haruhi spit out dirt, as she twitched with anger; now she had extra laundry, not to mention having to deal with her dad after the neighborhood salon kicked him out, yet again; he just didn't understand it was only exclusive to women, and they of course checked if _you __**were **_a woman and currently one. Her father of course didn't understand any of the above.

Haruhi brought herself up on her knees and examined her dirtied pants and shirt. This was the only uniform she retained; practically for the rest of her high school life. This day just couldn't have gotten any worse.

Haruhi paid no attention to her clothes and made a note to wash her clothes by nightfall, as she wiped the dirt off her face and ran. Haruhi looked at her horizon and found herself just a couple of yards away from her apartments, Haruhi ran up to her apartments giving a slight gaze at them before running up to the top floor. This day was really getting better.

Haruhi stared at the front of her door noticing the note on her door tagged to it; its slight color of pink showing off the decoration and time it had taken to write. The brunette carefully managed to tag it off and read its delicate letters written across it.

'_Haruhi, daddy won't be home till the end of the day, maybe at midnight. I have been permanently kicked out of my salon; again. But don't worry my little darling, I don't need them, I have been accepted at the Kuronai night club. I intend to dance off my sorrow till midnight, so don't worry if I come home a little over midnight. Damn the salon, I hope all those BITC-_

Haruhi didn't want to read his fowl language, how could he have let this… this thing float around to have all the neighborhood read it? Haruhi looked around and swallowed her embarrassment by biting her lip and quickly kicking the door open, now to do some chores, before taking a bit of naps. Haruhi was greeted by the fresh scented home of oranges and slight greeting of chocolate too. Haruhi smiled but flinched as she closed the door and saw a group of dark clouds forming over the area. Haruhi closed the door with a loud bang and tried to hold her pants of anxiety, why at all of the times did it have to rain?

Haruhi looked at her surroundings and noticed her dad had yet another rampage in the living room again, what was his problem with salons? The cross dresser started picking up boxers, half eaten pizzas, romance novels(of course owned by her dad), old smelly socks, depressed letters, and of course laundry clothes. She cleaned the small table, carefully polishing the wooden counter.

Then, Haruhi swept the kitchen floor and the living room harshly knowing this was really frustrating to do. Haruhi then cleaned all the dishes, scrubbing it off their last layer of dirt. All she had to do now was do laundry. The brunette wiped the sweat of her forehead and headed to the laundry room. They were actually very lucky to even have one. Haruhi hurried when she heard thunder boom slightly causing her to yelp. She cringed and made her way to the laundry room taking the basket of un-cleaned clothes on the way. She poured all the clothes inside the washer and checked to also put soap and a little touch of baking soda in. Haruhi closed the latch to the washer with a loud bang and put quarters in it before pressing the start button. It was starting to get dark outside as the clouds bunched up together ready to bring rain and thunderstorms to Haruhi's dismay.

Haruhi knew she had to wait an hour before the clothes would be washed and ready to go. Haruhi walked out of the laundry room staring down at her dirty shoes and then at her… NO, HOW COULD SHE FORGET HER UNIFORM? She didn't have any more quarters to spare for a couple of pieces of clothes. Haruhi rushed back to the laundry room and cautiously looking around before quickly taking off her uniform completely; leaving her in her pink panties and bra. The girl's face brightened in humiliation, quickly looking around and soon found a light orange over sized t- shirt and put it on in a hurry. It wasn't that bad it smelled perfectly clean but it only reached to the beginning of her thighs. If she would even, ever so slightly bend down her panties would most likely be exposed to everyone. But she was alone in the house so she didn't need to worry, but it still felt wrong to expose her skin this much, she had never been used to this kind on things. Like the bathing suit Hikaru and Kaoru had forced her to put on with the help of their evil- looking maids. Good thing Tamaki had given her some decent clothes before the twins could have caught a glimpse at her exotic bathing suit.

Haruhi after changing shoved her uniform in the washer putting some of the left over soap as well. She checked at the old clock hanging just above her; the time knowing it would be a long and boring time before the clothes were done. Haruhi sighed, she couldn't do homework, because she knew she had already finished and checked multiple times for errors; but simply just couldn't find any at all. So what was she to do now?

Haruhi walked away from the washer to the living room, finely cleaned and polished; consisting of a small table, a kitchen, a living room(of course), and two bedrooms. Her bedroom was clean as it could ever be, but her dad's was a whole different story, it was mostly the opposite. She didn't even want to ever step into his room, because he could have _stuff._ Haruhi shivered at the thought and sat down on the floor. It had been a long time she had, had thinking time, guess she could kill some time off.

School problems only consisted of hormonal sexy twins raging over her. They were quite handsome, Haruhi had to admit, and who wouldn't admit that? But, Haruhi had never thought of them that way, but now in her present situation she guessed she would have to. She had always felt a feeling of comfort when wrapped in Hikaru's and Kaoru's arms being dragged away from Tamaki. She grown accustomed to it so much, sometimes she would even smile as they dragged her. But now that they were hormonal, and she was causing them so much pain; she couldn't smile anymore or simply talk to them as often as before, without them giving her licks and love bites. Why?

Why does love have to ruin everything?

Was this truly love?

Or was this lust?

Did they ever love her?

Why was she even thinking about this?

Did she love them?

There were so many questions she couldn't comprehend what was happening. It was simple, she could just let them screw her senseless till they were satisfied.

There end of the story. NO. She just couldn't do it. She would have to put everything at stake, for crying out loud! Her friendship with them would be vitally at the verge of collapsing. If she had sex with them, they might call her a whore or a slut! After they were done, what would become of their friendship? Would it become a pile of dust and ashes, never to be there? She didn't want that! No, now that she realized this, they were precious to her. They WERE ONE WITH HER! There was no way she could live without them. They were her precious Namaka's. They weren't just annoying harassers threatening her sexually. They were her friends and her soon to be lovers. But she couldn't put her friendship with them on the scarlet thread line. Well at least not willingly. But sooner or later the twin's would try to take her. Stupid Kyoya had started it all, how dare he put those pills in their drinks? Haruhi really wanted to murder Kyoya, for ruining everything.

But that still didn't answer her question especially her main one.

Did she… M-Maybe… L-like K-Kaoru and H-Hikaru?

Haruhi scoffed at herself as she felt the small warmth spread throughout her chest. Haruhi touched her chest and sighed, "Does this mean I do?"

Haruhi sat in the dark as the sun set beautifully through the windows of her residence. She didn't want to think of the depressing thoughts of losing them. If she did, she would end up in tears. Haruhi looked down at her surroundings and sighed trying to make her shirt longer, she was exposing her lower half. The girl sighed who cares? She was alone in the house. She needed a nap; she hadn't rested in a while. Haruhi gazed at the living room once more reassuring everything was clean as she stretched to expose her milky skin, and then got up to her feet. Haruhi made her way to her room down the hallway; hearing her tapping footsteps through the floor. Haruhi opened her room as she felt the fresh air hit her; it was always nice to feel the air. Haruhi closed the door behind her back and closed her eyes leaning back against the cold wood of her door. Home sweet home... well, at least she guessed, it wasn't a hobo's home. Haruhi opened her eyes to meet golden cat-like eyes staring back at her. Haruhi cringed slamming her back fully against the door as lightning flashed through the sunset.

"H-Hikaru?"

The devilish eyes just stared back at her as she tried to back away from him. Haruhi just gaped at him feeling shocked at his presence. The girl's instincts because of her nudity and flashing of her panties told her to run and so she did try to. Haruhi latched on to the door knob turning it, but just about when she was to open it fully and make a run for it half nude, Hikaru's hand slammed back against it making it shut permanently. Haruhi yelped as thunder roared through the neighborhood as Hikaru stared at her nude lower body. Haruhi of course caught this and tried to pull down her shirt down to stop the flashing of her pink panties at the awaiting eyes of Hikaru. Haruhi jumped at Hikaru's embrace to her bed but failed when one of his rough hands aggressively slammed her against the door. The brunette yelped and felt a bruise starting to form at her back form.

Haruhi looked upwards at Hikaru's stern face showing no expression as he stared down at her. Haruhi's breath hitched up when Hikaru closed all her escape routes and stood only inches away from her face. Haruhi looked at Hikaru right in the eye and questioned his actions with a slightly frightened gaze. Hikaru made no attempt to answer her question as he stared down deeply into her brown chocolate orbs; putting one of his hands above her head and slowly making Haruhi aware of his other hand's actions as he stared at her nonstop. Haruhi although staring at his eyes deeply was aware of his hand's movements by the corner of her sight. Haruhi broke their staring contest and looked down at where Hikaru's hands were being directed towards at. Haruhi saw and felt his fingers at the edge of her panty line slowly slipping them off. Haruhi gasped and quickly slapped Hikaru's hands away from her. At this Hikaru growled roughly sliding his hand in her shirt groping her. Haruhi gasped at this and quickly reacted to this shoving her hand in her shirt yet again slapping his hand away making him sigh.

"God damn, Haruhi will you just let me touch you already I'm trying to do this the nice way?" whispered a clearly frustrated hormonal Hikaru.

"Stop, you can't just intrude my personal space, especially when you unnoticeably come into my room without my permission while I'm half n-nude!" yelled an angered Haruhi. He couldn't just come into her room and grope her!

Hikaru scoffed before leaning into her ear and whispering, "I don't give a damn about your permission, and you're mine I don't need your approval."

Haruhi began to build up anger inside her, she was NOT HIS!

"Go to hell, Hikaru!" Haruhi spat angrily trying to slap him; missing as Hikaru's hand grasped her wrist tightly making her cringe.

"Now, Now, Now Haruhi you wouldn't want to do that; that could really piss me off," whispered Hikaru dangerously raising an eye brow as she brought his hand back down above Haruhi's head to her bottom squeezing silently making Haruhi gasp. Haruhi just wiggled her hand out of Hikaru's tight grasp and shoved him away.

"Get out of my room Hikaru or else I'll-"

"Or else you're GOING TO DO WHAT?" yelled Hikaru angrily grasping her chin roughly. Haruhi just smiled sadly.

"O-Or else I'll tell Kaoru," warned Haruhi feeling slightly ashamed at this. Haruhi stared at Hikaru's eyes widening in despair.

"I don't care if you tell him, because after this you won't even try to tell him, even so slightly even glance at him, he's **my** brother do you really think he'll believe you?" smirked Hikaru as he caressed her face.

Haruhi flinched, would Kaoru believe her? She wasn't trying to be a snitch or anything.

"See Haruhi you even doubt yourself, now… let's have some fun."

Haruhi just yelped as Hikaru threw her unexpectedly onto her bed, as she landed roughly on the bed. Haruhi opened her eyes to see Hikaru pin her down with his two hands as one of his knees went in-between her legs and started slowly grinding into her, Haruhi just winced as she let out a shriek of surprise. Haruhi tried to fight his knee off but only ended up opening her legs wider to Hikaru. Haruhi bit her lip as she felt Hikaru lean in forward for what seemed a kiss. No way in hell! Her first kiss was with a girl but not a real first kiss, where the one you kiss the person WILLINGLY! Haruhi pursed her lips together covering her them as Hikaru rose a challenging an eye brow.

"So you want to play feisty huh, Ha-ru-hi?" mocked Hikaru as he removed his knee from in between her legs. Haruhi glared at Hikaru suspiciously feeling the anxiety rise up as Hikaru placed himself in between her legs. Haruhi felt his hardening length on her thigh. That was impossible, was he that horny?

"Do you feel that Haruhi, that's what you've done to me, that's what you've done to Kaoru," said Hikaru as he grinded his hips with Haruhi's, "By the way nice panties, but soon their going to come off."

Haruhi just squirmed at his rotating hips against her as he started yelling exotic things making her blush furiously, it was way to exotic, he such a potty mouth!

"Haruhi," Hikaru breathed out slowly making goose bumps arise in Haruhi as her body trembled with anticipation, "How about we play dirty?"

"No way, Kaoru will be upset, I'm not going to satisfy your damn hormones tonight, got it?" yelled Haruhi helplessly fighting a war she couldn't win. All she needed was to convince Hikaru to stop and negotiate with him for a bit; but had she forgotten this was a raging hormonal teenager on top of her?

"Sure you will Haruhi, because **you're my toy**! You have no what so ever power over your body at this state, as you see," explained Hikaru as his grin turned perversely as his bangs covered his eyes, darkly making Haruhi feel slightly unease at the hands of Hikaru.

"Haruhi I'm going to make you mine and only mine!" Hikaru murmured into her neck as he nipped at her, trailing his hot breath to her ear, making Haruhi stifle the pleasure through her body, finally coursing through her awaiting body.

"You're not the o-only one with hormones, H-Hikaru," Haruhi explained reminding him of his brother's with developing hormones too. Hikaru just snickered as he trailed his tongue up her neck sucking on her neck roughly; finding his favorite spot. Haruhi just gasped at his hot tongue melting away her anxiety, as she felt a hickey form. Haruhi's eyes closed feeling Hikaru slowly marking her making her feel like just another girl he had done. Haruhi felt used for his amusement and use. She was not his. NO SHE WAS NOT ANOTHER GIRL, HE WOULD CLAIM!

"STOP IT HIKARU!" Haruhi screamed biting his finger that had just moved to her cheek trying to calm her. Hikaru just jerked his finger away but kept still kept his head buried in her neck, uncaring of her action. The girl felt the orange headed boy bite her throat nipping freshly at her new exposed skin. Haruhi just cringed jerking her head back as far as it could go, accidently unknowingly giving Hikaru more access to her throat as he started breathing hard and nipping at her throat tilting his head to get even better access. Haruhi opened her eyes to face the ceiling as Hikaru's groans started to grow frequent as the pill yet again to its affect on him quickly again engulfing him in his hormones and lust; clouding him of his judgment.

Haruhi felt Hikaru murmur in to her neck softly leaving love marks all over her,"I'm trying to do this the easy way Haruhi, don't you understand?

Haruhi just cringed as he whispered more words, "Let me have you, first! I don't want Kaoru to take you first, please!"

Haruhi thought about this and frowned and shoved Hikaru off her neck finally mustering up the courage to, although she wasn't that strong she tried and managed to move him only three inches away from her, "Don't you understand Hikaru, I will not give myself to you, not without Kaoru at you're side! I can't only give myself to one of you, Hikaru!"

Haruhi saw Hikaru frown in disagreement, "Well, then that's too bad."

Haruhi's eyes widened as he backed away from her completely and jumped off her bed before walking to the door slowly pausing, as Haruhi sat up on her knees on the soft bed stretching her shirt slightly to cover her panties as her chest heaved slightly. Haruhi examined Hikaru as he reached for the lock on the door knob. He was going to lock it, no! Haruhi watched as Hikaru clicked the door locked, slowly turning around as he tilted his head giving her his rape face.

"Guess, that's too bad because tonight I'm going to fuck you hard," said Hikaru unbuttoning his shirt, making Haruhi back away from the bed dropping to the floor. Hikaru still continued to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest and soon his whole upper body as he threw the piece of expensive garment somewhere. Haruhi stared at his fine chest as he smirked at her beginning to make his way to her. Haruhi saw him starting to unbuckle his belt; panicking her.

Rain could be heard outside and as for the thunder… Haruhi yelped bolting upright as thunder roared through the sky making her feel frightened. Was her luck that bad, she was stuck in the most unthinkable situation…well not really since she had maybe seen this coming, but now to add to her situation; her worst fear, the crackling sound of thunder. Why was this happening out of all the times?

Haruhi was beyond frightened now, the thunder was really getting to her, and the flashes of lightning could be seen in her room making the scene seem like a rapist one. Haruhi backed up to the wall of bedroom as she could; as Hikaru smirked down at her reaching for her slowly. The girl yelped as she tripped over a box behind her; accidently spilling its contents on the way. Haruhi winced when she saw Hikaru bend over snatching the photo lying on its back fully aware of the picture. This was bad if only she had putted it in its right proper place. This photo could really spike up Hikaru's feelings and in a bad way. After all it was the photo in which Kaoru and she had had a deep embrace as Hunny-senpai took the photo at the carnival they had gone a little over three months ago. Kaoru and she were faced together staring into each other's eyes feeling amazingly good. That night had been a very heartwarming one for her, but now that Hikaru had this particular picture in his hands angrily staring at it, Haruhi was now unsure if it was heartwarming anymore.

Hikaru stared at the picture feeling disgusted at their staring into each other's eyes like a newly married couple. His heart ached with despair feeling as if he had lost her to his own twin brother. He had loved her since the day he had went on a date with her, but now Kaoru was starting to bug him. He loved his brother with all his heart's content but his other feelings for Haruhi were starting to affect his and Kaoru's relationship; so much Kyoya had told them to fix their act or else he would have to be forced to take action against him; how could he talk so bravely after he had put those pills in his and Kaoru's drink? It made him angry and furious, but not as much as this picture. His jealousy would have been at a yelling level but because of the pills affecting his emotions to, he was at a whole new level.

"What the hell is this?" Hikaru questioned her gripping the photo roughly, at Haruhi. She was at shock, did they look romantically engaged? I mean at least in the photo, but she guessed Hikaru saw it a different way from her point of view.

"It's just a photo Hunny-senpai took at the carnival three months ago when you were getting cotton candy and be-smooching that blonde girl. Kaoru was feeling lonely while you were probably having sex with that blonde, so I filled in your place for a while, while you were at "business," Haruhi explained emphasizing with quotes around business, knowing Hikaru meant what she knew. He seriously was selfish, did he not know that his brother was lonely while he got inside the girl's panties at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Are you that selfish that you didn't consider you're brother's feelings before you left him, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked him trying to explain to him his mistakes turning the tables on him. She had nothing to be ashamed about her and Kaoru's picture.

Hikaru just stared at her clearly frustrated and stuck on what to say.

"But that doesn't mean **you **could go make googly eyes at **him**, while I was gone-" Haruhi cut him off from there standing up facing him head front to Kaoru's and her defense, "taking the girl's virginity! You selfish rich bastard, you make look like Kaoru but you're different from him!"

"You know Hikaru! Since Kaoru has been holding back more than you! I should just let him have me instead of you, first," Haruhi said poking Hikaru's chest accusingly.

Haruhi felt herself being lifted up into the air swiftly as she was no more than a feather. Haruhi stared down at Hikaru for a millisecond, eyes widened before she came crashing back down on his right shoulder. Haruhi was being hung down from Hikaru's back as her bottom, not to mention the pink panties were exposed to him fully as her legs kicked around wanting to be free. Haruhi made her hands into two punching fist banging on his back, having no affect on him as she squirmed around feeling her blood weigh down at her as she hanged from Hikaru's shoulder. He practically threw her on his shoulder. Her panties were fully exposed making Haruhi turn a scarlet red, fighting Hikaru with all she had. She was in no mood to start blushing like a crazed fan girl would normally do if one of the twins would swing them like a towel behind their shoulder. She was no towel for Hikaru to swing around.

"Hikaru stop, what are you doing?" Haruhi questioned still panicking at his shoulder. Hikaru just broadly looked at her form and sneered with anger.

"There's no way Kaoru's going to have you first," growled Hikaru ignoring her question as he started walking towards her bed with her on his shoulder.

"You don't make that choice Hikaru!" yelled Haruhi.

"Watch me," said Hikaru as he let go of a squirming Haruhi, fall onto the bed. Haruhi quickly reacted and tried to get on her knees and stand up, but was quickly pulled by the ankles and roughly turned around to sit at the edge of her bed as her feet touched the ground. Haruhi quickly looked up and saw Hikaru hover right above her putting his two arms on her right side of her hip and the left side as well. Haruhi faced his belt fully off but still was hanging on. She looked downwards from there and turned the reddest she could get. Haruhi tried to get up from being close to his arousal, but was held back by Hikaru's hands on her hips.

"H-Hikaru, will you let me move-" Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru, "No."

Haruhi stared up at Hikaru as gave her a straightforward death glare rivaling even hers; sending shivers through her as she looked away at the picture on the floor observing it and it's crushed form, there was a bending right in the middle of their touching foreheads and as the line divided them. Haruhi held back a slap of frustration and just sighed angrily at Hikaru's actions against her picture.

"Haruhi please let me have you; you have no idea how horny I am right now! I won't hold back any much longer if you keep doing this to me," Hikaru warned from above her eyeing her panties lustfully.

"If Kaoru can hold back what you're enduring right now, I'm pretty sure you can hold back a little longer," Haruhi said raising her voice.

"Screw this I'm really horny, that's too bad Haruhi," Hikaru snapped as his hands moved to her chest, Haruhi caught this and slapped his hands away. Hikaru just slammed Haruhi on the bed in reply making her lay on her back as her feet hanged from the bed. Haruhi felt Hikaru fill the space in between her legs and gasped when she felt his arousal on her, making her feel a weird sensation. It made Haruhi's face twist in a new expression; Hikaru looked at her with amusement as she threw her head back feeling a new sensation spread across her. Haruhi arched her back against Hikaru instinctively as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body from head to toe. It felt quite amazing as her body was shot with pleasure so suddenly as soon as Hikaru made his way in between in her legs. She felt something forming in her abdomen and assumed it couldn't be good. But oh was she wrong…

Haruhi turned pink when she realized what she had done. She had actually responded to his needs with her forming ones. Why were her hormones acting up now at all of times? Right, she couldn't forget that Hikaru was in between her legs rocking against her. Haruhi gasped, 'wait he was rocking?' Haruhi gasped as Hikaru climbed over her, pushing her on the way farther from where she was. Haruhi felt Hikaru lean forward to rock back against her making her grip his hair pulling him to her chest accidently. It felt so right but mostly wrong. Haruhi struggled against her hormones and her judgment quickly being clouded by the pleasure coursing through her body. Haruhi felt one of Hikaru's hand circle her abdomen making her hiss in slight discomfort feeling the pressure affecting her pleasure, but in a good way. Hikaru's tongue moved to her collarbone since her oversized t-shirt was a v-neck. What luck she had!

"Ha-ru-hi, you want to go for it, I bet you would be screaming my name till you're throat went dry," whispered Hikaru into her collarbone as Haruhi just murmured in discomfort. Here came the erotic talking, great!

"I know you want me to fuck you hard, I bet you want me to fill you with eve-" Hikaru was of course cut off by an angry and flushed Haruhi, unbelieving what her ears were telling her.

"You have some potty mouth there Hikaru," Haruhi joked desperately squirming into Hikaru by accident. Hikaru just bit her collarbone in response to her movements.

"You mind if I lay a hand in your panties?" Hikaru questioned with a slight pant of lust, as he slid his hand downwards from her abdomen.

Haruhi's jaw dropped to the ground, 'how perverted could he get?'

"No Hikaru I don't mind at all," Haruhi said plain sarcasm showing in her voice.

"Oh, really well then I'll enjoy this-"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF A MORON THAT YOU'D THINK I WOULD LET YOU IN MY PANTS THAT EASY?" Haruhi yelled astounded.

"Um I think you mean panties not pants," Hikaru pointed out feeling quite the devil as he circled lower to her pink panties.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HIKARU!" Haruhi exclaimed clearly frustrated as Hikaru made his way to the edge of her panties.

"The point is Haruhi I'm going… to … screw… you…whether…you…want…it…or…not…and…I mean NOW!" Hikaru dangerously said suddenly making Haruhi gape at his sudden change of attitude as he emphasized the last word smoothly and loud. It made Haruhi feel like the victim again, preferably the damsel-in-distress.

Haruhi felt Hikaru quickly slide her panties down an inch revealing the last of her hips.

"Hey you can't just do that H-"

"Yeah I can, you're my possession so I suggest to use that mouth of yours for something else than talking!" Hikaru said finally running out of patience and kindness.

Haruhi stared at Hikaru deep into his eyes and could tell he had run out of mercy and patience with her little scheme to distract him. This was bad.

Hikaru's face turned into an expressionless one as slid more of her undergarment off slowly by centimeters. Haruhi was now panicking; he wasn't playing anymore, not at all; but the opposite, now it was serious.

"Do you know how many girls I've had this week Haruhi to spare virginity?" questioned Hikaru looking at her straight in the eye.

Haruhi just intensified her glare.

"About eight girls every day, do you know how horny I am for you right now Haruhi?" Hikaru asked calmly.

"Enough to do this," Haruhi replied knowing it was the truth.

Hikaru didn't respond but slowly explored her body under her shirt with her pesky bra in the way.

"I've fucked so many girls but all I've ever wanted was you yet you still neglect me, what are trying to save for _**Kaoru**_?" Hikaru said growling when his brother's name made her turn a slight pink.

"That's T-That's n-"

"So you want him to have you first, huh?" Hikaru questioned gripping harshly at her hips as Haruhi cringed in pain. He was becoming violent, that's right, the pill spiked up his emotions causing his actions to have a greater impact than usual. That meant… to put it in simple terms… she was screwed.

"So you want Kaoru?" Hikaru said back harshly as he took a hold of her arm yanking her up roughly making her flinch in hurt. Haruhi was paralyzed; did she want Kaoru preferably than Hikaru?

"Answer damn it!" yelled Hikaru tugging on her arm making her whimper slightly. He was pissed and she could tell.

"It's not like that, where did you even get that from?" whispered Haruhi afraid to anger him more than he was.

Hikaru ignored her question and quickly gripped under shirt aggressively making Haruhi cringe in pain.

"Why can't I have you Haruhi? Why does Kaoru have to get everything, WHY?" yelled Hikaru shaking Haruhi furiously making her dizzy but frightened at the same time.

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard," explained Haruhi as gently as she could.

Hikaru just buried his face in his arm as he straddled Haruhi slowly placing her on her back; feeling neglected about Kaoru and him. They were so alike but to her they were different in various ways they couldn't even come up with, maybe that's why he had taken a liking to her ever since their date.

Haruhi felt herself being let down to her back from Hikaru's gripping hands. Maybe he was calming down a bit more. This was her chance to tell him how she felt, this was it. All she needed to say was that she loved him and Kaoru. But they had to be true words not plain old words spoken aloud, No they had to be true word that filled her heart with remorse and love. But then again, she had never felt love but if it felt warm and fuzzy in your chest, then maybe for the first time she was experiencing love. Not with Hikaru alone but Hikaru and Kaoru. How could she fall for two boys at the same time, and of course they just happened to be twin's; not to mention they were identical, but they had so many traits and differences that Haruhi individually loved. She couldn't possibly pick between Hikaru and Kaoru, they were her Namaka's, her friends. This was maybe the worst situation she could possibly be in, yet she loved it in some unique ways no one not even her could explain.

The truth was that she loved Hikaru and Kaoru and there was no way she could ever pick from either one of them. But two lovers at the same time was wrong, it was like cheating in some ways. What would Tamaki senpai say about this?

Haruhi could already see Tamaki and his metal bat just like last time in the boy's bathroom. She didn't even want to imagine the dramatic scene he would make if he ever found out.

Kaoru and Hikaru.

She….. Loved… them

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru as he buried his face into the edge of his arm away from her sight clearly frustrated probably feeling neglected. This was it, she could do it!

Haruhi looked over Hikaru and heard his panting, she had to make this quick before the pill had its **full** affect on him. Haruhi felt in discomforted especially since Hikaru was on top of her practically straddling her, and she still in her t-shirt and not to mention her panties, clearly flashing at Hikaru.

"Hikaru I think I lo-"

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru unburied his face from his arm and looked behind his shoulder giving whoever was there his death glare of-what-the-hell-don't-you-see-I'm-in-the-middle-of-something-so-go-fuck-off. It made Haruhi shiver as his golden eye's looked ready to pierce whoever was interrupting her.

Haruhi felt the air tense as cool air entered the room, meaning someone…had…opened…IT!

Haruhi squirmed underneath Hikaru trying to pry herself off from him, but miserably failed even though she knew she was going to fail. The question was now, actually two, How wrong of a scene did this look like? And who was the person who had yelled Hikaru's name clearly angered. Wait she recognized this voice!

"Hikaru! I leave you for twenty minutes alone and you do this! Did you even consider how she might feel? Well did you Hikaru?"

"Of course I didn't as you see, _**Kaoru**_," said Hikaru only answering his last question noticeably irritated.

"K-Kaoru?" Haruhi said unsure if it was him. This had just turned into the perfect scene in the name of sarcasm.

"Haruhi yeah it's me hold on okay I'll get you of this," Kaoru said bright fully but serious hinted in his voice.

Haruhi had realized on November the 21st that she had loved Hikaru and Kaoru ever since the beginning and that's how with one date and one night at a carnival she had fallen in love. Maybe she finally was learning a new topic: love.

How she loved them, yet failed to see it.

**Cha! So that was part one, only consisting of Hikaru/Haruhi. BUT PART two will only consist on Kaoru/Haruhi! So Kaoru lover's next chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed because as you noticed this maybe my longest chapter to ever live! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for uploading late, stupid Wi-Fi broke after a couple of days on getting it finally fixed. Review if you love Kaoru and Hikaru! Oh and HARUHI too!**

**Review it would make me happy! Fun fact: I love reviews and milk! **


End file.
